cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 2
Liga Mundo Season 2 ran from April 12, 2008 to July 12, 2008. Qualification Eight new teams were admitted for the second season of Liga Mundo, while Vestre City FC, FC Barcelona, Malandros FC and Franciscan Monks were withdrawn or expelled due to lack of activity. The new league format is: Serie Primera *VolNation Volunteers *Dahab *Arcadia FC *FC Hetrijke *Corinthians *Atletico Luz Del Mar *Hanslope Hornets *Transvaal Springboks Serie Segunda *ODN All Star *Estrella Roja *Aberdeen FC *Hotspot Hotshots *Pride Of Babylon *Redemptio Reds *Adamsonovgrad United (re-named Pacific FC in mid-season on June 9, 2008) *Dinamo Zagreb The teams in each league will play each other on a home-and-away basis, with the top two teams in Serie Sugunda promoted to Serie Primera, and the bottom two teams in Serie Primera relegated to Serie Segunda. In addition to the new league format two new cup competitions were introduced in Season 2. El Legado Cup is a straight knock-out competition played at the start of the season between all sixteen teams, with each tie based over two legs played on a home-and-away basis. The Gloria de Verano Cup is played at the end of the season and is hosted by Costa Libertad. It is also a straight knock-out competition but each tie is played over one leg and all matches take place at the neutral Xpert Arena in Luz Del Mar, Costa Libertad. Liga Mundo Liga Mundo is the Cybernations club championship football tournament. Liga Mundo adheres to the principles of tradition, prestige and professionalism an is run independantly by Costa Libertad, but is affiliated with the Transvaal World Cup and the now-defunct UCFA Champions League. Liga Mundo has expanded operations in July of 2008 with the addition of numerous club teams to complete the 3rd division.Serie Tercera was implemented in the 3rd season of the Liga's existence to bring the total count of club teams to 23. As the Liga strives for recognition as the professional sports league in the cyberverse and to crown a most-deserving, and true futbol World Champion .There are two(2) cups respectively; the El Legado Cup and Gloria de Verano Cup to play for during the season. League Table Adamsonovgrad United renamed FC Pacific in mid-season on June 9, 2008 Top Goalscorers Serie Primera Serie Segunda Team Of The Season Serie Primera Serie Segunda Player Of The Season Lois Luis was named Liga Mundo MVP for the second consecutive season. The 23 year-old Atletico Luz Del Mar scored 6 goals and had 9 assists, and made the team-of-the-week 13 times to help his team to second place in Serie Primera. In Serie Segunda Estrella Rojo defender Eduardo Begona was named New-Comer of the Year. Begona made the team-of-the-week 12 times, scored once and had 3 assisists as the 24-year-old helped his team take the league by storm. El Legado Cup Fixture Tree Top Goalscorers Player Of The Competition Dahab striker Dennis Scicluna combined his winners medal with being named the player of the competion following hs 10 goals in 8 El Legado Cup matches. Scicluna, renowned for his speed, scored a hat-trick in the second leg of the final to help secure the cup in his first season at Dahab. Gloria de Verano Cup Fixture Tree Top Goalscorers Player Of The Competition Lois Luis was named player of the tournament after lifting the trophy for Atletico Luz Del Mar. Luis scored the winner in the quarter-final against VoNation Volunteers and an assist for the only goal in the final to add the award to his league MVP. ---- Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer